Tokyo Prison
by Sonamykiller251
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul Prison AU: Ken Kaneki is an average college student, until a date with a mysterious woman lands him in a maximum security prison. He must learn to survive the harsh realities of prison and prove his innocence before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a new story I thought of one day, hopefully I'll be able to update it often along with my other story. WARNING: This isn't a kid-friendly story, there will be violence, blood, language, and possibly rape. The first chapter will be talking in past tense in order to get to the story. If you don't like these sorts of things, please turn around now!

Kaneki's POV:  
 **It all started when I met HER, the insolent sow who landed me in this shithole of a prison. How did I get here, you ask? Well let me tell you the life I had before I landed in jail.**

I was an ordinary nineteen-year old college student, naïve and kind, not the kind of person to commit any sort of crime. I was generally really shy around others so I clung to my childhood friend, Hideyoshi Nagachika. But one day, my life turned to utter hell….and it was all because of a girl I ended up liking.  
She was a beautiful woman, long purple hair, with eyes that matched it. The best part about her was that she liked the same books I did, her name was Rize Kamashiro. I met her in a coffee shop that me and my best friend Hide went to quite often so setting up a date with her wasn't a difficult task.

After we had our date, Rize had politely asked me to escort her home in the fear of some murderer that had been hanging around my neighborhood recently, so there was no way I was going to let her walk home alone. That's when things went to hell…..

The last thing I remembered before waking up in prison was Rize trying to kill me, though I don't know or even remember why, all I knew was that she was dead and I was now wearing a prison uniform. My first day there I screamed at the guards that I was innocent and that I had no recollection of what happened the night of my incarceration. All they did was laugh at me as they escorted me through the jail and shoved me into an already occupied cell before slamming the door behind me.

"But I'm innocent! You have to believe me!"

"Right, because that's totally why you are locked up in here with me, brat."

I turned to look at my new inmate, he seemed to be a bit older than me, but he was calling me a brat.

"The name's Nishio Nishiki, but just call me Snake, what's yours?"

"M-Me? I'm Kaneki Ken…."

Nishio just cocked his eyebrow and shifted his glasses before getting up off his bunk.

"I'm just going to go ahead and say that you're one of the wimpiest criminals I've seen in this jail, and I've seen some pretty wimpy people in here. I ended up in here because I murdered people, what about you? Seems you've done the same considering you're in here with me, kid."

"I didn't murder anyone! I swear I'm innocent!"

He started to laugh hysterically before clutching his sides from it, tears sitting on the edge of his brown eyes.

"HAH! You seriously expect me to believe that? Wow! You must be crazier than me! Denying your own crimes is just insane!"

I sighed softly and made my way over to my bunk, giving up on trying to convince my inmate of my innocence.

"So, I'm guessing the other inmates here are murderers as well, Nish- I mean Snake?"

"Yeah, majority of them anyway. Some are here for gang activity, rape, and drugs, but it's mostly murderers in this block."

"D-Do you have any, errrr, acquaintances here in the prison?

"Sure do, we're not pals or anything, but we look out for each other. There's Yomo Renji, just call him 'Crow', he's locked up for murder like us. Touka Kirishima, or 'Rabbit', but she's in the women's cell block so I only see her at mealtime. Uta is known simply as 'Tats' or 'Stone', but not much is known about him, he hangs around Crow and Itori when they eat. I think that's all my acquaintances here in this shithole."

I simply nodded as he went on about the different people he knows in this place, there are a few I'd like to get to know myself. Since the bed was technically already made I sat down and looked over at Nishio as he did the same.

"Umm, Snake? Are you….well, you know."

"Nah, I've got my own girl that's waiting on me when I get out. She's a real beaut, a keeper if you ask me, her name's Kimi which means 'Noble Future'. Even after what I've done, she still wants to be with me, crazy huh?"

"I don't think it is, she sounds like a great person so it's very nice of her that she's willing to be with you."

A loud buzzer could be heard as our door opened, so I assumed it was time to go eat with everyone else.

"Ah, fun….time for food that tastes like horseshit. Just stick close to me until we get there I suppose, since you're new here and all."

A soft snicker left my mouth as we stood and headed towards the mess hall, I took the opportunity to look at other people in my cell block. Most of them didn't look too scary, but I could tell that some of them meant serious business and could beat someone to a bloody pulp if they wanted. I decided to stay away from those sorts of people and cringed as I shuffled into the room behind Nishio.

"It's gross but it keeps you alive while you're in here so don't complain or just don't eat if you want, I don't care."

As we both grabbed our trays, I stuck close to my inmate so I could meet some of the people he talked about in our cell. At the table we decided on there was a tall guy with grey hair, though he looked young, and another young male with a bunch of tattoos and piercings. I assumed that this was Crow and Tats from Nishio's description of them.

"Ahhh, we have a newbie, he won't last long."

"Don't say that Crow, you'll frighten him off. Anyway, the name is Uta but you can call me Tats if you'd like. The grumpy fellow next to me is Yomo, but he prefers to go by Crow around here."

Uta approached me and gave me a few sniffs before turning back to his food, which startled me a bunch.

"So what's a cutie like you doing here? Did you murder like we did?"

"Tats, that's enough. Leave him alone, he probably just got here so it's better if you don't pressure answers out of him just yet."

"Oh no it's quite alright Mr. Crow, I don't mind answering Tats' questions."

Quiet chuckles left Nishio's and Uta's mouth when I said 'Mr', but I couldn't help my formalities.

"Yeah, Ken here is a murderer like we are, but he claims that he's innocent."

"Oh? Is that the case, Ken?"

"Yeah! I'm telling the truth! I was on a date and then next thing I know I'm in prison! Please, I'm not crazy you have to believe me!"

The trio looked at me like I had grown two heads and continued to eat their meal, to which Nishio's claims had been true about it.

"It's not that we don't believe you kid, it's just that your story seems unbelievable so we've decided to be skeptical about it."

All I could do was sigh and eat my disgusting meal in the hopes that this was all a nightmare and that I'm actually eating hamburger steak with my best friend.

"I'm guessing you aren't anyones' bitch yet, huh?"

"Tats! That's enough!"

"Ehhhh? Someones bitch?"

"Let's just drop it, I'll explain it later Ken."

"Oh, ok Snake, I appreciate that."

After a short conversation with the two, we dropped our trays off and I had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oi! Shithead! Watch it you little punk!"

"OH! I'm terribly sorry sir! I-I didn't mean it!"

Before I could say anything else, I had been punched straight in the face…..I had blacked out.

I woke up in the nurse's office with half my vision blocked so I sat up and looked over at where the nurse had been sitting, she was holding a clipboard and muttering to herself.

"U-Umm, miss? Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the infirmary. You ended up in here because one of the inmates punched you in the face, you're quite lucky that your eye wasn't damaged. However, for safety you'll need to keep that eyepatch on for a while until it heals up."

My hand reached up to cradle my eyepatch which caused me to cringe and groan in pain.

"Don't touch it you moron, it'll hurt worse."

The nurse didn't seem to have any sympathy for me at all so I got to my feet and bowed before heading out the door.

"The name is Akira Mado by the way, you take care Mr. Kaneki."

I stopped at the door and nodded before being escorted back to my cell by security guards who had shackled me up. I've only been here one day and I've already sustained an injury, fantastic….

Once I got back my inmate looked up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You look like shit."

"Gee thanks…"

"Another thing….Eyepatch…..that's what I'll call you from now on. Ken or Kaneki is too boring so that's what I'll stick with."

"Hey! That's not very nice of you Snake, I was injured today!"

"Yeah so what? Toughen up, get used to it. Prison isn't fluffy unicorns and rainbows, you're bound to get hurt."

I sighed in defeat before getting into my bunk and placing my hand atop my eyepatch, mentally adjusting to the new 'nickname' that I will possibly be having the rest of my entire shitty life in this prison.

"Oh Eyepatch, about the prison bitch thing mentioned earlier, I suggest you watch our back everywhere you go. Because likely, someone will make you their bitch, whether you're gay or not."

"What?! N-No way!"

"I'm being deadly serious, I saw some guys staring you down so I'd be extra careful if I were you. The guards won't do shit either so you better learn some self-defense and gain some muscle real soon."

"Mmm, I gotcha."

As I stared up at the ceiling, all I could think about was getting out of here and seeing my best friend again. Gradually, I fell asleep and began to dream of freedom that was beyond my reach for who knows how long.

So how was that? Leave comments below!


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the late update but I spent Thanksgiving with my folks and left my computer on campus. It seems that this might actually be something amazing so hopefully I won't disappoint, onwards to the next chappie!**

Kaneki's POV

The first thing I heard when I woke up was a loud alarm going off, which caused me to jolt awake and sit up straight in my bed. Nishio on the other hand casually woke up and stood up off his bed before putting his glasses on.

"Morning sunshine, now get up. Better make it snappy cause the guards won't be nice if they catch you in bed."

Oh right, I'm in prison…I almost forgot about that. I hastily got out of bed and made it up before getting a clean uniform on.

"Oh, I forgot to mention some stuff yesterday so I'll tell you real quick. You only get two uniforms so you're going to have to get used to wearing dirty ones until you wash them. And another thing, stay away from a group called Aogiri, I hear they run this place so avoid crossing paths with them if you can keep from it."

All I did was nod before looking out of my cell bars with a straight face.

"Ah, Touka should be in our breakfast shift so she'll be able to tell you more about them. She's got connections in this shithole so don't double-cross her or you'll piss off more than just her."

I wondered why Nishio was telling me all this, did he believe me? Was he trying to warn me and keep me out of danger? And if so, why? I figured it would be best if I didn't ask since he seemed to get irritable easily. This was the guy I was going to be paired with for who knows how long so I'd better stay on his good side.  
After the guards had come around they opened our cell and released us so we could go eat, which was something I wasn't looking forward to but was intrigued to meet this Touka that Nishio mentioned. What was her prison name? Rabbit, was it? I made sure to get my facts straight before grabbing a tray and beginning my search for her. Nishio didn't give me a good description, not to mention the females were housed on the opposite side of the glass separating the men and women sections of the cafeteria. I had spotted a loner by herself close to the window and hurried over to the purple-haired girl. A few moments passed by before I tapped on the glass that separated us, causing her to stop picking at her food and look over at me with an irritated expression written on her face.

"What? What do you want you punk? Spit it out or I'll have the guards set up a way for me to beat your ass."

"O-Oh! I was wondering if you were the fabled Rabbit that I heard so much about."

I noticed that her right eye was covered by her bangs, which was a shame because I thought her eyes were pretty. Something told me not to ask her about her bangs so I shut my mouth.

"Eh? You must be new here, but yeah, I'm Rabbit. The only reason people know me and stay away is because of my younger brother, he's the Black Rabbit so steer clear of him."

Ah, he must be part of Aogiri, best stay away from him.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind Rabbit-chan, um, would you mind telling me a bit about Aogiri?"

She seemed to stiffen up once I asked that, I then turned to my food and tried to eat a bit of it before looking back at her.

"Yeah….I know'em, my brother's apart of that gang. Stay as far away from them as you can, they're no good, nothing good ever sprouts from what they do here!"

I hoped I hadn't upset her but I needed to know as much as I could to try and get through prison life without much damage in the long run.

"I see, anyone else I should look out for?"

"Oh yeah, watch out for Gourmet, he's not a huge threat but don't lower your guard around him. He'll get out faster than us because his family is wealthy and were able to bribe the prison into lessening his sentence…..damn bastard."

That Gourmet fellow is lucky….I'd love to get out of prison soon and he gets to! How unfair, but that's just how life is I suppose.

"Ah, I see. May I ask you why you are here?"

Touka stared at her food a moment before looking at me.

"I….I murdered some people, I'll leave it at that. I even went as far as killing one of the guards here….but that creepy old bastard deserved it, that's why I'm always watched so I can never escape here. I'm on the verge on a life sentence for that, but it's ok if a murderer like me dies…..just one less person in the prison."

I felt deep sympathy for Touka-chan, I wished there was some way I could help her but walls and guards kept us apart. My own sentence kept me from her too….I wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay but I knew that that would never happen.

After we finished our breakfast, we bid each other farewell and went our separate ways. I put my tray up and headed back towards my cell until I heard a sniffing noise behind me. Once I turned my head I was met with a purple-haired fellow with a nicely-decorated uniform. Strange, I thought all inmates were required to wear the same outfits.

"Ah, _tres bien_ , you smell _magnifique mon amie._ "

"U-Ummm, may I ask who you are?"

"Oh dear, where are my manners? My name is Tsukiyama, but around here I'm simply known as the Gourmet."

Shit, this is the guy Touka warned me about. I better keep my guard up or he might do something weird to me.

"Errrr, just call me Eyepatch. I'm new here so it's nice to meet you."

I didn't want to give away that I was nervous so I put on my best smile as I headed back towards my cell in a calm manner. However, it seemed as though Tsukiyama followed me all the way to my cell, which put me in a state of uneasiness.

"May I ask why you followed me?"

"I just wanted to be sure you made it back to your cell without anyone cla- I mean, make sure no one gave you a hard time."

What he said made me even more uncomfortable around the purple-haired guy so I hurriedly rushed into my cell to find that Nishio hadn't returned yet.

"Hmm, it seems your inmate isn't back yet, would you like my company until he does?"

There was no way in hell that guy was sticking around any longer than I wanted him to, so I politely shook my head and walked into my room to find that Tsukiyama placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Please, I insist Eyepatch-kun."

The way he spoke sounded seductive so I tried pushing him away from my cell door, which to my avail, he didn't budge. The French speaking fellow forced his way into my cell and cornered me, leaning close in an uncomfortable manner as he licked my ear.

"You really should be more careful, if I don't claim you who knows what might happen to your sweet innocence."

"Please get off me! You're making me feel very uncomfortable!"

I weakly tried to shove Tsukiyama off me as he refused to cease his assault on me. Something hard pressed against my stomach and I was hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. He was taller than me so there wasn't any way out of this situation unless Nishio stepped in. By the way things are going Tsukiyama will have his way with me and that was something I wasn't wanting to happen, not until I was ready.

"Do you have anything I can use for lube? Sorry, it's just that condoms and lube are a luxury that even I lack here in prison so something else needs to be used."

"N-No, but I don't want this! I'm begging you to stop!"

Tsukiyama ignored my pleas and reached into his pockets to search for something, while I was beginning to lose hope and pray that whatever he used wasn't painful.  
I heard footsteps getting closer, which meant that Nishio might be back, my ass was saved!

"Oi, where did you disappear to after-"

As if right on cue, my brown-haired inmate stopped at the door and blankly stared at the sight before him. Nishio blinked a few times and walked into the cell, plopping down on his bed as he sighed.

"Look, Tsukiyama, you can't just waltz into my cell and claim Eyepatch. He's MY inmate so find someone else to screw with you perverted baguette lover, GET OUT."

With a huff I felt the Gourmet stop his advances and dust himself off before turning to leave, stopping at the door.

"You'll be mine one day, Eyepatch-kun, just you wait and see. Until next time, I bid you _adieu_."

I breathed a sigh of relief once Tsukiyama was out of earshot, feeling quite relieved that my inmate managed to save me from possibly being raped.

"Kaneki….geez man why'd you have to attract the biggest weirdo in the prison?"

"It's not my fault! He followed me to my cell and tried to assault me!"

Nishio just shook his head and looked up at me, I could see a little sympathy in his eyes but it was very faint.

"All I gotta say is watch your back, cause the Gourmet is just one of many creeps that will be on your ass in here. Some of them are too big for me to handle so if one of them approaches you you're on your own, I can't save you every time."

"Alright, Snake, thanks for the tip."

"Oh, did you have the chance to meet Touka? She give you a hard time with info?"

"No she didn't, she isn't what I thought she would be so I guess she's alright."

"Alright? Ken you're blushing, you like her or something?"

I didn't realize that I was blushing until Nishio mentioned it, causing me to blush more than I already was.

"L-Like her? I suppose so, I just wish I could do something for her."

Nishio went silent after that, so I sat down on my bed and rubbed my face with my hands before looking out the tiny window that we were granted. My mind began to wonder to Hide, maybe he was out there enjoying the sunshine and having fun with some girl.

 **So how was that you guys? Oh yeah, Ryuoko and Hinami will be mentioned but they won't be directly involved with the story. Another thing you should know is that I am a Touken shipper, but there will be hints of other ships in this story as well, such as HideKane and Shuuneki. I'm gonna try and please everybody by placing several different ships in the story besides the main ones for your reading pleasure so don't be alarmed if Ayakane or other Aogiri ships find their way into the story. For the curious minds out there, that means that even crack pairings might even be found if you squint and read between the lines so that's another surprise for you guys! ;) Until next chapter, catch you guys later!**


End file.
